Leak
by Teagan
Summary: There's a leak and only Snape can fix itONE SHOTHPSS


**Title_: Leak_**

**Pairing:_ Implied Harry/Snape what else?_**

**A/N:_ It's a weird sort of open form story….but I hope you like it anyways. Read and review as always. _**

_**Cheers---**_

_**Teagan**_

_Drip…_

_Drop…_

_Sploosh._

'What is that?' Ron asked looking at the ceiling suddenly. Harry glanced up and shrugged. 'We'd better get going.' Lupin said from Harry's other side; he nodded and they left.

Ron walked ahead of Lupin and Harry, his hands shoved inside his pockets. 'We should get that ceiling fixed.' Ron muttered. Harry nodded, 'Yeah…it's making a mess.' Lupin cleared his throat, 'Is it from a broken water pipe?' he asked.

Ron shrugged, '…not sure actually.'

'_Are you going to fix it or not?' Harry snapped angrily. Snape looked up at the ceiling. _

'_Why?' he asked. Harry groaned, '…because it's fucking annoying to hear fucking water dripping on the fucking floor all day long!' Snape smirked and watched Harry's cheeks turn pink. _

'_Your wish is my command Mr. Potter.' _

Ron looked about after they had stopped just a few feet in front of a large group of the other witches and wizards. 'Is this the place?' Ron asked Lupin. He nodded, 'Looks like it doesn't it?' Harry looked about the area feeling confused. 'It doesn't look like any funeral I've ever been too…'

Lupin chuckled, 'Unlike muggles, we don't morn the dead. We embrace them.' Harry watched the people smile and greet each other as the sun shined carefully through the clouds. 'Weird...' Harry muttered to himself.

'_It's not fixed.' Harry said when he came back from an afternoon of the busy work. Snape looked up at the copper stain. 'It doesn't drip anymore Mr. Potter.' Snape informed him. Harry looked up at the spot in disgust. 'I want the stains gone. Got it?' Harry asked coldly. _

_Snape hid a yawn behind his hand and shrugged, 'As you like.' _

'This is kind of how I imagined my funeral would be.' Lupin said. Harry and Ron looked at him nervously, 'Morbid, I know…' Lupin muttered. Ron sighed, 'I suppose I've thought about mine a few times too. It was rocky there for a while…didn't know who would be next.'

Harry nodded but said nothing.

'_Did you hear?' Hermione asked handing Harry the daily prophet. _

_Harry read it over. 'Snape; he was found. They're offering him as a reward to anyone who will give any information about the Dark Lords whereabouts' Harry raised a brow, 'Is that illegal?' he asked. _

_Ron laughed from Hermione's other side, 'It's just Snape.' _

_Harry said nothing. _

'Severus Snape.' Harry turned and saw Lupin shaking the potion master's hand. 'Lupin.' He said casually. He reached for Ron's hand next and then Harry's. His eyes shined a lifeless black, one Harry found slightly nerve racking. 'Does the ceiling still leak?' Snape asked.

Harry nodded.

Snape's lip curled into a smirk, 'Pity.'

'_Fix it again!' Harry snapped. Snape growled in frustration and threw his wand to the ground. 'What do you want Potter? This is not about some god damned ceiling dripping water on your precious Godfather's floor! What do you want?' _

_Harry felt himself panting with anger. _

'_You.' He said finally._

Snape walked away for a moment and Ron whispered to him, 'Do you still….own him?' he asked. Harry shook his head, 'Of course not!' Harry snapped. Lupin shook his head overhearing the conversation.

'Just curious…' Ron muttered.

_Snape pushed Harry against a wall sharply and starred at him, his eyes burning something foul. 'You hated me Potter…' he whispered tauntingly. 'Yessss…' Harry hissed. Snape chuckled and shook his head._

'_I wished you were dead.' Harry admitted. _

_Snape smirked, 'So kill me.' _

'Did you even know him?' Snape asked. Harry shrugged, 'Kingsley?' he pondered for a moment, 'I knew of him…talked to him a few times. But I suppose I never really _knew _him…' Snape sighed and crossed his arms.

'Will your ceiling need fixing anytime soon?' he asked. Harry turned to look at him and saw a tint of light shine. It was okay. He was okay.

'Tomorrow?' Harry asked. Snape smirked and kept his gaze straight ahead.

'Tomorrow it is.'


End file.
